


Origami Hearts

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: The surface would be better for all, if not for the shitty economy,  racist humans, and shrinking middle class.Sans,  once on the surface learned how much he enjoyed books and started to repair old and damaged books.Grillby, once on the surface his business failed once learning how horrid humans could be and struggling to keep a job and a home.What will happen when these two old friends collide.?  Find out. In Origami Hearts





	1. Sans

They said the surface would be a better place. The humans would learn to understand them and respect them. Well that was a crock of shit. The economy was already in the shitter and adding monsters who need homes just made everything worse. But with the new found help of the monsters buildings went up a little faster than usual and soon most monsters had a home. Most. 

Unlike most monsters Sans had a home, a rather nice one in fact. An apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom both a shower and tub, a nice kitchen with a very nice flat top stove, oven and a spacious living room. He doesn't have a tv, yes this lazy bastard preferred to read. He had a bookshelf built into the wall over loaded with book after book. Living in the underground with the same fifty books was a nightmare for this poor fool. 

Dating manuals, how to books manga. It truly drove him insane. Now he lived in the world of murder mystery, who done it, love novels. Oh what a world. All this reading and love of books actually gave him a job in this world. Restoring old books. Cutting away their old broken spines and covers and giving them a brand new one with bright colored paper or dark stiff cardboard with exotic stamps and prints. 

Though reading and working with such tiny details was having an effect on him. He would have to start wearing glasses fitted for him by the great Doctor Alphys. They stayed in place on his face tied to his SOUL magic, they were big round glasses with blue frames. He felt like they made him look like a fucking dork but hey he could see. 

Sadly there wasnt much work for him in the city that he lived. So he traveled a lot, received a lot of mail. His once empty living room had a long wooden table often covered in broken books and tools. He didn't have many friends, Papyrus no longer lived with him, he roomed with Alphys and Undyne, a Baby sitter for their adopted monster kid. 

He was so alone in this world, Sure once in a while frisk would visit with Toriel and he would laugh and joke with them. Often he would spend time with the Alternates he met once they all surfaced. He had a particular fondness for Underswap Papyrus and on some occasions Underfell Sans. But they both had their brothers. 

Sans was alone here in this world. Having nothing but his books to keep him company. Maybe it was the loneliness that gave him the idea. Or mayhaps it be the empty room that stay closed day and night. Whatever it was, he let out an add looking for a roommate. Someone who would help pay half the rent and utilities and not mind his giant mess of work and not mess with it. Books were delicate, predictable. Monsters and humans... Well. He wasn't too sure. He wasn't sure if he'd get a response, or anyone willing to live with his demands and mess. Only time would tell.


	2. Grillby

The surface would be better the human promised. The air was fresh and clean, his friends lived close by, and he would have his own bar! That was the dream anyway. 

His bar didn't last a month. He only had the dogs in and they couldn't pay for drinks or food, they didnt have well paying jobs either. Most humans didn't want to pay monsters. Most humans didn't want to support monster businesses. So... He lived wth the dogs for a while while he searched for a job. Eventually he realized he had to get his bartenders licence to apply for the job he wanted so for the time being he worked at a fire oven pizza place. 

After a while the dogs grew... Well to put it bluntly they got annoying. Their constant yips and barking and begging for his food. It began to drive him bonkers. So he searched out for a new roommate. Sans had posted an ad? How long had it been since he's actually heard from that skeleton? He actually admits that he missed the joke telling goof. 

"Well hello there sans. It has been quite a while, I see you are looking for a roommate. As am I while I study for my bartender license. (Can you believe human think you need a license for that?!) I look forward to hearing from you.   
-Grillby" 

Now the only thing to do was wait for a reply.


End file.
